Under the Moonlight
by blackandblood
Summary: After Takuya and Zoe are stranded in the digital world for the night, they discover that they are attracted to each other in more than one way... Warning: Agunimon and Kazemon lemon.


**Okay, here is the lemon I promised to write, containing Agunimon and Kazemon. If you don't like, then don't read. Also, I didn't go crazy with an elaborate storyline. If you still dont understand what the hell went on, I'll give a small explanation at the bottom of the page, after the chapter.**

**Takuya: Why is this in the Takumi section? **

**me: What are you talking about, you half-wit?**

**Takuya: Well, the two characters listed in this fic are me and Zoe. Why would you list us when it's Agunimon and Kazemon that are going to have-**

**me: Because Agunimon and Kazemon are not listed as available characters to base this on. You and Zoe are the next best thing seeing how it's still you guys, just in digimon form.**

**Takuya: This is gonna be...different....**

**me: Yeah, isn't it exciting? ^_^ **

**Zoe: So...would this qualify as an actual Takumi fic?**

**me: Eh, kinda-sorta, not really in a way. I'll let people be the judges of that. Personally, I do see it as a somewhat Takumi seeing how it's still you two. Again, if you do not like the sound of this fic, DO NOT READ IT**

**WARNING: CONTAINS STRONG, EXPLICIT LEMON, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND SANITY!!!**

**Under the Moonlight **

Zoe sighed, huddled with her legs drawn up. "Well, this is great....."

"Hey, it could be worse," Takuya replied, arranging some sticks to build a fire. "We could have no heat whatsover."

"You just _had_ to make us miss the Trailmon," the blond shot back miserably. "Now we're stuck here until the morning."

Takuya shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, at least we're in a cave for the night."

"Yeah, when we could be at home in our beds instead," Zoe said, rolling her eyes.

The seventeen year-olds threw each other annoyed looks, then huffed in aggravation.

"You know, today was supposed to be great," Zoe continued. "We were given the chance to return to the digital world for a visit and everything. We got to see Bokomon, and Neemon and the whole day was going good. Until _you_ decided to screw things up that is."

"Hey, it's not my fault I had to stop to use the bathroom," Takuya told her. "And if I'm correct, you were the one who decided to stay behind with me while I went."

Zoe shook her head and groaned. "Yeah, because I knew that you would miss the Trailmon and wanted to hurry you up. And this is why I told you to go twenty minutes before we had to leave!"

"I didn't have to go at that point," the brunette defended himself. "So we missed the Trailmon, big deal. The others got on in time and it's not like they don't know where we are. Hell, J.P. is probably having a conniption about the fact that you're stuck here with me and not him."

"Yeah well, I'm sure he's at least happy about the concept of not being stranded here for the night," Zoe said dryly.

Takuya chuckled. "I know, there's not enough food here to keep him happy. Don't know how the hell we dealt with him those six years ago..."

"Patience and constant food-gathering trips," Zoe said with a half-smile. "I guess in a way it could be worse...."

"Yeah, you're lucky that you got stuck here with me; the hot, intellingent one," Takuya proudly stated.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I'll have to disagree on that one."

"What, you don't think I'm hot?" The brunette teased, pulling a lighter out of his jeans.

The blond watched as he flicked the lighter on and lit the pile of sticks on fire. She also noticed that Takuya was standing a bit too close for his own good.

"Uh, Takuya-"

"Sure, I may not be the smartest, but I'm still above average if I do say so myself," Takuya interrupted in a cocky manner.

"Takuya-"

"But seriously, I know that you think I'm at least good-looking. I mean, I've caught you staring at me a few times," he said.

Zoe turned bright red. "Takuya!"

"What?" He scratched the back of his head, confused.

"Yes, I do think you're hot," Zoe tried to tell him in a calm voice. "So hot, you're on fire."

Takuya grinned victoriously. "See, I knew it."

"No, you're on fire. Literally," she pointed out.

"What?" Takuya frowned, then looked at the flaming sticks, his eyes bugging out as he noticed that the leg of jeans were also on fire. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

He dropped to the ground and began to roll around, putting out the flame as he did so. Zoe sighed, walking over to him.

"See, I told you," she grumbled. "Are you okay?"

Takuya stood up and laughed sheepishly. "Of course I'm okay. I am the Warrior of Fire, aren't I?"

The girl rolled her eyes and sat down near the fire, making sure to sit a safe distance away. "Sometimes I wonder about you...."

"What do you mean?" He asked, sinking down beside her. "You don't think I'm crazy, do you?"

"Not even gonna answer that one," Zoe said with a yawn. "Anyway, it's late and I'm tired. See you in the morning."

With that, she pulled her sweatshirt off and balled it up. She laid down and used the cotton article as a make-shift pillow, trying her best to find a comfortable position.

"You're going to bed already?" Takuya asked.

Zoe glanced at him with her emerald eyes. "Yeah, I'm tired. Why, aren't you?"

Takuya shook his head, holding his hands out towards the fire for warmth. "No, not really."

"Well, suit yourself. But if you take forever to wake up in the morning, I won't be happy," she warned.

"What are you gonna do?" He teased. "Kick my ass?"

"Don't tempt me," the girl replied before rolling over.

_Thirty minutes later_

Takuya yawned, ready to head to bed himself. He added a few extra sticks to the fire, carelessly watching them crackle and burn.

"Sleep sounds pretty good right about now," he mumbled, laying down on the hard floor.

As he attempted to fall asleep, he heard a peculiar noise coming from deep within the cave.

"What the hell?" He sat up and frowned, straining to make out what the sound was. "What was that?"

He listened carefully, his chocolate-colored eyes narrowed. For a moment, he simply sat there, debating on whether or not he had actually heard anything or if his mind was only playing tricks on him.

Just as he was about to lie back down, he heard not one, but two noises this time. To him, they sounded like low, guttural growls.

"Dammit." He rose to his feet, cautiously taking one of the flaming sticks in his hand for light. "Who's down there?"

The growls seemed louder as he walked down further, and he could hear another sound mixing in with them. They sounded like claws or nails clicking on the ground as the approaching figures drew closer.

"Looks like we've got some company," a low voice chuckled.

Takuya felt his heart leap and slowly backed away. "Who are you? Show yourselves!"

Zoe, who had been awakened by Takuya's shouts, groggily sat up. "Takuya? What's going on?"

"Zoe, stay where you are," Takuya said, backing up towards her.

The blond frowned and stood up. "What's going on? Takuya?"

Just as Takuya reached her, the approaching figures stepped out of the shadows. They were a type of digimon Takuya and Zoe had never seen before. The three digimon resembled wolves, and were covered with blood-red fur. Their stomachs were white, however, as were a single streak on their tails. They had long jaws filled with razor-sharp teeth, and their small eyes were completely white. Their legs were black and their sharp claws were a dull purple color.

"Wha-what are those?" Zoe said nervously, taking hold of Takuya's arm.

"I don't know, Zoe." Takuya glared at the intimidating digimon. "What do you want?"

One of them stepped forward, a string of saliva hanging from his jowls. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I am Fangmon, as are my two commrades. In case you couldn't tell, we live in this here cave. And visitors are not welcome."

The Fangmon walked like a normal wolf would, only he was three times larger and made heavier footsteps. The other two Fangmon seemed no less threatening.

"We don't want any trouble," Takuya said sternly, shoving Zoe behind him.

"But you already caused trouble by trespassing," the leader snarled.

"We'll go," Zoe pleaded. "We'll get out of here and never bother you again."

The Fangmon chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave now. You decided to stay here....therefore, you will!"

Takuya grabbed Zoe's hand and began to drag her out of the cave, discarding the flaming stick. "Run, Zoe!"

The two of them sprinted away from the trio, their hearts pounding as they did so.

"We'll give you a ten second headstart!" The leader of the group called out. "Starting now!"

"What are we going to do?!" Zoe asked Takuya in a panic. "There's no way we can outrun them for that long!"

Takuya cursed, glancing over his shoulder. "I...uh, I don't know!"

"Eight!" The Fangmon taunted.

"Oh, god!" Zoe exclaimed just as they reached the opening of the cave.

It had begun to rain, and cold, fat droplets sprinkled out of the sky and onto them. The moonlight illuminated their surroundings, casting an eerie glow to their surroundings. As they ran, Takuya struggled to think of a plan.

"Maybe if we...."

"Five!" The Fangmon yelled after them.

Zoe looked at Takuya, terrified. "Maybe if we what?"

"Maybe...if we can digivolve, we can get those bastards away from us," Takuya finally said.

"But we haven't tried to digivolve since returning. What if it doesn't work?" Zoe asked.

"We have to try!" Takuya told her. "It's the only thing I can think of!"

They stopped running and pulled out their cell phones, which had converted to D-Tectors upon their arrival to the digital world.

"Two!" The Fangmon shouted, standing in the opening of the cave.

"I hope this works," Zoe moaned.

"Only one way to find out." Takuya looked at the D-Tector questioningly. "Now how do we do this again?"

Zoe sighed. "We're gonna die...."

"One!" The Fangmon sprinted out of the cave at lightning speed, followed by the other two.

"Oh, I remember now!" Takuya shook his head with a chuckle. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Takuya!"

The brunette jumped. "Oh, sorry. Okay, here it goes. Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Zoe shouted, following his example.

The familiar transformation began to take over their bodies, surrounding them with a glow of light. The Fangmon stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes slitting in curiosity.

"What are they doing?" One of them asked.

"I don't know," the leader hissed. "But we'll find out soon enough."

"Agunimon!"

The fire spirit appeared before the trio of Fangmon, a small smirk on his lips. He was wearing a black bodysuit, his arms and legs covered with red and gold armor. There was a silver chest plate secured by two red shoulder plates, and there were a large black horn-like spike at the top of each one. His face was concealed by a red mask with horns at the top, leaving only his mouth visible. Silver gauntlets and a red belt completed his attire, and when he grinned, the Fangmon could see his sharp canines. His blue eyes seemed to bore into the enemies, and his brown hair was now long and blond.

"Uh...." One of the wolf-like digimon swallowed.

"Kazemon!"

The wind spirit revealed herself, flipping her long lavender hair as she did so. She wore a pink bikini-type outfit, twin straps attaching the two articles of clothing in the same manner as lingerie. White wings resembling those of a butterfly protruded from her back. Her thigh-high pink boots each had a small wing on the backs of them, as did her pink headband. Her pink and white gloves were lined with gold, and her face was concealed by her silver visor.

"Wow, I almost forgot how revealing that outfit was," Agunimon mused, trying to keep what was going on in his pants at bay.

Kazemon blushed slightly. "Uh, yeah..."

One of the Fangmon backed away slowly. "Uh, is this a good idea?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I want to take them..." the second added.

"Idiots!" The leader of the pack roared. "Are you honestly afraid of them?!"

"Well, the chick in the pink bra doesn't scare me," the first one replied. "But the dude with the mask does."

The second Fangmon grinned. "The things I would like to do with the girl, though...."

Kazemon glared at them. "Sorry, but I'll pass!"

"Yeah, she's with me!" Agunimon joked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Now's not the time," she hissed.

Agunimon sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right...."

"Snipe Steal!" The leader of the pack leapt forward and slashed at them with his claws.

"Dammit!" Agunimon cursed, jumping away.

Kazemon flew up into the air, away from the demonic wolf digimon. "Hurricane Wave!"

Small tornadoes erupted from her fingertips and shot down at the attacking Fangmon. However, he darted away from the attack, just as one of the others was hit with the blast.

"Aaahhh!" He went flying backward, but quickly caught himself before he crashed to the ground. "Hey!"

"Pyro Punch!" A flame dragon appeared from Agunimon's fists, hurtling at the other Fangmon who was not the leader.

"Sorry, boss! But I'm outta here!" The Fangmon cried out, limping away after being hit by the blow.

The one who had been hit by Kazemon's attack followed suit. "Yeah, same here!"

The leader of the three growled and shook his head. "Pathetic morons... As I've said before, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself..."

"I think you should be smart and follow your friends, what do you think?" Agunimon taunted as the rain whipped around them.

"I don't think so," the Fangmon hissed, leaping over to them. "Snipe Steal!"

Kazemon was able to fly up and evade the attack, but the Fangmon's claws swiped across Agunimon's chest. The Warrior of Flame groaned in pain, sinking to his knees.

"Have you had enough?" The Fangmon taunted him, circling Agunimon.

"I'm just getting started, you asshole. Pyro Darts!" He cried out, small firy darts shooting out of his gauntlet.

The Fangmon jumped up and dodged the attack, laughing with spite.

"Rapid Kick!" Kazemon yelled out, pummeling the digimon with a series of kicks.

"You little bitch! Blast Coffin!" A dark blast of energy erupted from his mouth, covering the fairy digimon.

Kazemon screamed in pain and fell, only to be caught by Agunimon.

"You okay?" He asked, setting her down.

"Yeah, but I think it's time we finish this guy off," she groaned.

Fangmon leered at them. "Good luck with that. Blast Coffin!"

The two digimon jumped away at the last moment, unleashing their own attacks to counter his.

"Tempest Twist!" Kazemon did a handstand and began to spin at a rapid pace, causing a stong windy tornado.

"Hey!" Fangmon struggled not to be blown away from the gust.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon spun around in a cyclone of fire, the wind from Kazemon's attack causing the flame to grow larger.

Fangmon became surrounded by the flaming wind force, before finally being roundhouse kicked by Agunimon.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" He went flying into the horizon, landing in an undisclosed area far away from the Lengendary Warriors.

"Hey, did you see that?! Did you see how I finished him off Chuck Norris style?!" Agunimon triumphantly exclaimed.

Kazemon sweat-dropped. "Uh, yeah. Good one..."

"You alright?" He asked, looking at her up and down.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," she stuttered, slightly embarrassed about the way he was staring at her.

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You don't look it."

"No, really. It's just the cold," Kazemon said, looking away. "You know, the rain...."

Drops of water ran down her body, causing her revealing outfit to cling to her body even more. Agunimon swallowed, unable to tear his gaze away from her. He gingerly reached out and wiped away a few drops that were slowly making their way down Kazemon's cheeks.

"You look so beautiful," he mused, not even realizing what he had said.

"What?" The fairy digimon's concealed eyes widened.

Agunimon snatched his hand away, feeling foolish. "Uh, nothing. Come on, I think it's safe to go back inside the cave."

Before he could turn away, however, Kazemon took his face in both her hands. "No, really. What did you call me?"

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

Kazemon didn't reply, though, remaining silent as she waited for the answer.

After a hesitation, the Warrior of Flame couldn't take it anymore. "I called you 'beautiful'."

With that, he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately on her soft lips, taking care not to bite her with his sharp fangs. Kazemon responded with her own kiss, her arms encircling his neck. Agunimon's hands trailed down her back, and over her soft wings, pressing her up against him. He pulled his lips away from hers, moving them down to her neck. He moved the pink fabric covering the tender area, before letting his teeth nip up against it.

"Oh, god..." Kazemon moaned, moving her hands down to his muscled arms.

She could feel a hardness pressing up against her, throbbing slightly as he continued to nibble at her. His hot breath caused her nipples to harden and they became prominent through her now-transparent top. Agunimon noticed this and ran his thumb over the right one, pinching it lightly. His lips moved back up to hers, where he kissed her with more intensity than before.

"I want to see your eyes," he said huskily, reaching for her visor with his free hand.

Before Kazemon could reply, he gently took hold of the silver covering, pulling it off of her face. Kazemon blinked several times, as she had never taken the visor off before. Unlike Zoe's normal green eyes, these were a light lavender color, almost the same shade as her hair.

Agunimon became memerized in the sparkling orbs, feeling his heartbeat quicken. He pulled one of the cups of Kazemon's top down, revealing her soft breast. Water trickled down it teasingly, and Agunimon let his tongue run over the smooth skin. Kazemon moaned again, holding his head to her chest. Her fingers entwined into his thick hair, and she threw her head back in ecstasy as he began to suckle on the hard nipple.

As Agunimon lapped his tongue over the area, he used one of his hands to rub up at the mound between her legs. The dampness he felt was not from the rain.

Kazemon gasped and couldn't resist slipping her own hand between Agunimon's legs. She gently stroked the hard member, feeling it twitch beneath her touch. Within seconds, she, too, felt a wetness upon her fingertips. Agunimon groaned and licked her nipple at a quicker rate, feeling beads of pre-cum drip from his concealed cock. The fabric of his bodysuit only made the friction more teasing and he couldn't resist bucking up against her.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore," he finally said, standing straight up once again. "Bending like that makes my back sore if you're gonna be doing that to me."

Agunimon unfastened Kazemon's pink top all the way, pulling it away from her. Her large breasts fell free, the rain making them almost glitter in the moonlight.

"Are you cold?" He asked her, watching as more drops of water cascaded down her silky skin.

"Not anymore," Kazemon whispered, pressing up against him.

Her mouth found their way to his, where she lightly nipped at his lower lip. Their tongues danced over each other, the intensity heating up. Agunimon's throbbing became more noticable for both of them as Kazemon's leg rubbed up against it.

"Tell me to stop," he breathed between kisses. "Tell me to stop if you want me to..."

Kazemon only kissed him harder, her breasts now pressed up against his chest plate. Agunimon's hands found their way to her waist, where he proceeded to push her down to the ground. Kazemon felt the wet grass beneath her, the water softening the green blades like a refreshingly cool blanket. Her hands found his buttocks, where she gave him a playful squeeze.

"I want to see your face," she whispered into his ear, her warm breath causing him to shudder lustfully.

"Are you sure?" He asked, staring down into her beautiful face. "I've never taken if off before-"

Kazemon kissed him, smiling up at him. "So? You took my visor off. It's only fair."

Agunimon sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Wanna do the honors?"

"Don't mind if I do," she replied, taking hold of his mask.

She tugged it away from him, revealing his face for the first time. He resembled Takuya's human form, only more adult-like. His skin was slightly tanned, and his face was breathtakingly handsome. His blue eyes seemed more piercing than ever now that his mask had been removed.

"So, do I look like the Creature from the Black Lagoon?" He quipped, nervous about how he may look.

Instead of answering verbally, Kazemon pulled his face down to hers, kissing him passionately as she dug her fingers into his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer. Agunimon held himself up with his arms, hovering over the fairy. He returned her kisses, then abruptly sat up.

Kazemon looked up at him with concern. "Something wrong?"

Agunimon only smirked, then began to pull his armor off. Kazemon watched as he undressed, then began to follow suit. Within a matter of seconds, they were both completely naked. The rain had begun to let up by now, and the dewy water glistened.

Agunimon laid Kazemon down, leaning over her. He slipped one of his hands between her creamy thighs, letting his fingers brush up against her most sensative spot. Kazemon shuddered at the sensation, feeling him slowly insert a finger inside her. She whimpered as he gently slid it in and out, trying to get used to the feeling. Agunimon sighed, relishing the tightness of her inner walls. He slid one more finger in, deciding that two would be enough. Kazemon groaned and gasped, writhing at the touch.

After about another minute or so, she clenched and soaked his fingers with her wetness. She sighed, feeling him extract the digits ever-so carefully. Agunimon licked his fingers clean, closing his eyes as he tasted her sweetness.

Kazemon sat up and took his hard member in her hand, slowly working it up and down. She ran her fingertips at the very tip of it, letting the beads of pre-cum make his shaft slick. Her movements became smoother and she brought the tip to her mouth. She ran her tongue over the sensitive area, lapping up his wetness.

"Fuck," Agunimon groaned, his throbbing extremely noticable.

Kazemon took his entire length into her mouth a moment later, letting it slide all the way back into her throat. Her free hand moved in between his legs as well, where she began to stroke at his balls. Agunimon couldn't help but move back and forth into her mouth, the sensation of her tongue almost driving him over the edge.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath, feeling as more beads escaped from his aching tip.

"What's wrong?" Kazemon looked up at him nervously. "Am I doing something that you don't like?"

The Warrior of Flame only responded by taking her head between his hands and squeezing his cock into her mouth once again. Kazemon took the hint and began to bob her head up and down, playing with his balls with more intensity. She continued to pleasure him orally for what seemed like an eternity for Agunimon, until he finally pulled back.

He pushed her back into the soft grass, positioning himself between her legs.

"Tell me to stop," he said huskily into her ear, the very tip of his member rubbing up against her wet opening.

"No," Kazemon replied, pulling him down for another kiss.

She gripped his shoulders and gasped as he slid inside her. Agunimon continued to kiss her, silencing her moans of discomfort as he pushed in deeper. Kazemon arched her back beneath him, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her lover took hold of one of her breasts and began to knead the soft flesh in his fingers, his thumb lightly brushing up against her nipple. His other hand was below her head, holding her close to him. Although he was several sizes larger than her, he knew she would be able to withstand his entire weight on her.

"Oh....." Kazemon wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to enter even deeper.

Agunimon increased his pace slightly, his cock threatening to explode in excitement. He contained himself, however, wanting to make the moment last as long as possible. For another few minutes, he slid back and forth inside, until Kazemon surprised him. She pushed up against him, using her wings to aid her in her efforts. She then pushed him back so that she was now on top, straddling him.

"Changing things up I see," Agunimon said with a smirk.

Kazemon only smiled, beginning to ride his member up and down at a leisurely pace. She placed her hands on his chest to help with her movements, taking his length in all the way inside. Agunimon grunted and took both of her breasts in his hands, furiously groping at them. He sat up enough to bring his lips to the tender area, allowing his tongue to run over the twin peaks. His cock twitched inside Kazemon's wetness, still on the verge of climaxing.

"Screw it," he hissed, grabbing Kazemon's hips.

Agunimon stood up, bringing the Warrior of Wind with him. Kazemon's legs wrapped around his waist for support once again, and she gently flapped her wings to help lessen the wait.

However, Agunimon shook his head and kissed her. "No need to do that... You're about as light as the air itself..."

As he began to buck, Kazemon let a tiny smile play on her lips. "Didn't want me in control, huh?"

"Not in my nature," he replied with his own smirk. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah, sure. I'll keep that in mind," she said with a moan, feeling as his bucks quickened. "Oh, god...."

Kazemon began to pant, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt herself draw closer to her breaking point. Their hot, wet bodies rubbed up against each other, intensifying the moment. She could feel his hardness penetrate deep inside her, slamming into her special spot. She whimpered, tightening her grip around him as he pounded into her. Agunimon held onto her hips, moving her slightly up and down to match his movements. Finally, he grunted and knew he was about to finish.

"Shit," Agunimon growled, feeling an explosion of semen shoot from his pounding cock.

Kazemon shuddered involentarily, as she, too, finished. Her wetness mixed in with his, and she was completely filled seconds later. She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.

Agunimon let out one last spurt, feeling the aching immediately vanish once he was done. He dropped to his knees and gently laid the female digmon down on the soft grass, collapsing on top of her. He gave her one last kiss, before they both reverted back to their human forms.

Takuya rolled off of Zoe, his heart racing from excitement. He pulled the blond into his arms, kissing her forehead as he did so.

"Damn...." He couldn't think of anything else to say as a wide smile spread across his face.

Zoe only nodded in reply, still panting from the session. She was vaguely aware that the discarded clothing around them had reverted back to normal just as they did. For awhile, the couple just lay there, gazing up at the starry sky.

Takuya finally looked over at the girl, a worried expression on his face. "You don't have any regrets...do you?"

"No," she said, pulling him in for a kiss. "I don't."

The brunette responded with his own kiss, then laid back down with her in his arms. "So....do you mind if I tell the guys?"

"Takuya!" Zoe turned bright red at the thought.

"What? I'm sure that'll make J.P. leave you alone," he quipped.

Zoe sighed. "Yeah, but still....it can be our little secret."

"And we learned a very important lesson today," Takuya added.

"And what was that?" Zoe asked, amused.

The boy grinned. "To make sure we make more trips to the digital world and get left behind."

Zoe smiled and kissed him. "You're an idiot sometimes...."

"Yes, but I'm a smart idiot," he responded proudly, before having a perplexed look on his face. "Wait a minute...."

Before he could ponder his thoughts longer, Zoe pulled him in for another kiss. He responded with his own, rolling on top of her, the moon still glowing above them.

**So there you have it, a lemon with Agunimon and Kazemon. Keep in mind the the digimon I chose to attack them was just completely random and doesn't even show up in Frontier (Tamers I think) so it wasn't of much importance spending a half hour to find one. Also, it's been forever since I've actually watched the show, so it was tough for me to do an accurate fight scene as well as I would've liked. But I hope you guys still liked it. People with compliments will get ice cream, flames will be used to fuel the new jet I just stole. **

**Takuya: *snorts* Nice title...what is this, a late night soft-core porno on Cinemax?**

**me: Eh, shut up....Anyway, sorry if it took awhile to get to the actual lemon scene. It's just not in my nature to rush into things like that without a storyline leading up to it. If you don't like it, my apologies and you can blame my OCD. Also, if you're looking for another lemon scene (in their human forms that is) there will be one at some point in my story 'Red Rose' (though it won't be as explicit as some of the others). Possibly a small scene in Dark Sanctuary as well, though I'm still in the works for the complete storyline.**

**Also, in case you didn't know what the hell happened, here is the summary: Takuya and the gang went back to the digital world just to visit, but he and Zoe were left behind due to his stupidity. They have to wait until the morning for the next Trailmon, so they spend the night in a cave. They get attacked, beat the digimon's asses, and have sex. And that has been the summary ^_^**

**Takuya: Why didn't we just stay with Bokomon and Neemon, though? I'm sure they would've let us stay.**

**me: Yeah, but then you wouldn't have had sex. So pipe down and go with me on this.**

**Takuya: Fine, whatever...**

**me: And there you have it, the extremely long story followed by ridiculously long author's notes. =3**


End file.
